Swimming Lessons
by Glitcz
Summary: The return of Rin Matsuoka stirs up a mess of emotions and difficult choices that you must fight with to gain back your beloved friend, but can you really repair the broken friendships or will they continue to crumble in your hands even more...And will your feelings be returned?
1. Chapter 1

The first time you met him, it wasn't the most happy moment in your life. You couldn't breath as the water filled your lungs, you struggle to move your limbs but they refuse, you were so little and weak that the water just swallowed you whole. Your vision began to fade slowly but before darkness stole your sight you see someone dive in after you, you never did forget those deep maroon eyes and locks of hair.

You rested your chin in your palm as you stared out the window of your class room, it was just another boring day to your dismay. You glance over towards two of your fellow classmates, Nanase Haruka and Tachibana Makoto, it made you a little depressed that they didn't remember who you were...Maybe it's because you looked different from when you were little, you look at your nails which you had painted deep maroon yesterday, it reminded you of him...Oh no if you think about him right now you'll start to cry again, you just missed him so much that it hurt to even think about that big grin and cheerful laugh...Then his hugs...The last hug he ever gave you was when you felt him give to you the last of his warmth and became as cold as the deep ocean itself. You feel eyes fixed on the back of your head, you knew who it was but decide not to meet his gaze, Haruka had a way of staring at you when in class. You didn't understand if it was because you seemed familiar to him or that he just decided staring at you was more fun than class.

Lunch was just as boring, the same thing everyday seemed to be getting dull for you...You liked adventures, and you liked when you had adventures with him. Oh you were thinking about him and the tears stung at the corners of your eyes, you enjoyed the peace of sitting on the far side of the school roof well the other two groups that sat out on the roof as well ate their lunches, you look over at the two girls tilting your head as you feel one of them is familiar to you, you then look at Haruka, Makoto, and...Who was that with them- "Nagisa!?" The name busted out of your mouth causing you to cover it up trying to shove the sound back down your throat but it was already to late, his head turned around as his eyes locked on your (e/c) eyes, his eyes lit up with joy as he quickly walked over to you and knelt down. "(f/n)?" You nodded slowly which made him grin with excitement. "Wow! I didn't know you came to this school too!" Haruka, and Makoto walk over with puzzled expression...Well as much emotion that Haruka could muster. Makoto spoke up asking Nagisa who you were. "Guys you don't recognize little duckling (f/n)! Remember the girl you fell into the pool during one of our practices and Rin saved her!" Makoto had a shocked expression and Haruka's eyes went slightly wide, you look down at the mention of Rin's name as the painful heartache returned. "I've changed a lot, that must be why they didn't notice me." It was true, your once long hair as a child was now cut into a tomboy-ish hairstyle and dyed (f/c) making you almost a different person, your body had also developed as you had aged. Makoto smiled with joy as he held his hand out to shake yours, you shake his hand giving him a smile in return and nodded towards Haruka who looked away with his normal dull expression. "Heh, you guys never changed...But um...I heard you guys aren't swimming anymore?" Makoto had a glum expression as Nagisa did his normal whine of disapproval. "Yeah, this high school doesn't have the pool open." You had a painful emotion build in your chest knowing that these guys were collecting dust like old trophy's, it really bothered you to know that the pool wasn't in use. "Well I have to get back inside in time for my next class, see you three some other time!" Haruka nodded as the two others waved goodbye to you.

After school you decide to pay your older sister a visit, she went to a private school and stayed in the dorms to focus on her studies as a third year student, you enter into the dorms via the automatic doors and speak with the guard that sat behind the glass just then you feel someone bump into your shoulder causing you to stumble to your left a bit. You turned your head quickly to spot the deep maroon eyes that you've longed to see for so long, you grab the strangers jacket with clenched fingers as you look for words to say. "R-Rin?" He looked at you with an annoyed expression but that melted away to a softer emotion as he realized whom you were. "(f/c)..." You two stood there for what felt like an eternity until you feel him pull his arm away from your grasp then walks off exiting through the sliding doors leaving your mind in confusion and your heart aching for that comforting hug. "Rin...You really did change."

You sat in your sister's dorm spacing out as you thought about him, thinking what happened before he left after that one New Year's visit...The tears in his eyes and the anger that grew in his heart that rotted away to hatred towards his own friends. You clench your cup of tea tightly as your sister rambles on about tests and to much homework, you finally snap out of it when you feel her hand on your hands that were now trembling. "(f/n) what's wrong? Did something happen today?" You look into her eyes that matched your (e/c) eyes and with a pitiful sob choke out the sinful name that stained your heart. "R-Rin came back..." Her eyes went wide with shock as she leaned over the table to hug you close, you set the cup down wrapping your arms around her as she tries her best to comfort you, but nothing has ever matched his comforting warmth that now has vanished from his skin forever. "H-He goes to your school Emilia, why didn't you tell me?" She sighed holding you closer trying to make your trembling shoulders relax. "I didn't tell you to...Keep you safe from seeing who he has become." You grip her shirt tightly between your fingers and shake your head slowly. "No it's still him...He is still the Rin that saved me and taught me how to swim before he moved away."

Your sister walked you back home to say goodbye to you and check in with your parents, as she chatted with them you went up to your room setting your backpack down on it's hook then slipping your school uniform off enjoying the crisp air that made your bare skin shiver with excitement. You slip on your nightgown and pick up a picture off of your computer desk laying down on your bed with a sorrowful sigh as you looked at the picture of all five children with hope in their eyes and joyful smiles, and there you stood with long (h/c) as Rin wrapped one arm over your shoulder and his other arm over Haruka's shoulder, they had all been your friends and took time to teach you how to swim after...The accident. But now Rin...You know he won't ever forgive Haruka for what happened that day...But maybe just maybe you can break through Rin's hard shell to find the real him again and repair the wounds that he has given himself. "Rin...We promised to be friends forever...I intend to keep my side of the promise...Are you?" At that moment you sneezed loudly covering up your nose and mouth with your arm, you rub your nose sniffling. "Ah? Somebody is talking about me?" You feel your heart flutter at that moment.

As Rin sat in his dorm after the long night of running into the three people he hadn't expected to see so soon but then his mind went to you, the look on your face when you realized he had returned and was right there in front of you, why was he so stupid! Why did he rip his arm away instead of hugging you right there...Maybe he was just trying to keep you safe? Maybe he didn't want you to drown in the chaos that swirls around him lately. "(f/n) I miss your smile...You silly duckling." He loved that nickname he had given you, the little duckling who couldn't swim and always followed behind him and the others, but it didn't take long for you to learn how to swim when he gave you swimming lessons, those nights were the best as he held you close teaching you how to kick your feet then how to use your arms and finally the first time you swam on your own...He felt so proud of you for sticking with him as a teacher and friend...You were only children...It meant nothing to him...Right? Why was she so hard to forget about...Why was she the only one that made him feel needed and loved..."Shit...I need to see her."

You had fallen asleep with the photo in your arms keeping it close, your sister peeked in with a soft smile on her lips. "Goodnight little duckling...I'm sure that idiot shark can't resist you...You're a perfect little juicy meal." She closed the door as you rolled over grumbling in your sleep at the sound that reached your mind but you ignored it thinking it was just the tree hitting the window, but it sounded different from that...Like pebbles...You keep ignoring it and soon it stops all the way and you carry on sleeping in your soft bed as your dreams focus on the shark that was always circling in your mind. Rin Matsuoka.

The next day in class you yawned softly as you covered your mouth to muffle it, you hadn't gotten much sleep last night with all the dreams that bashed your subconscious, dreams of that day you met Rin for the first time, when he then introduced you to Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa...The swimming lessons he had given you...The day he had left. You feel your heart ache when you think about how cruel your mind was to make you remember such a painful memory, the day he left all his warmth in your skin with one final hug. After first period you head up to the roof looking to enjoy your lunch when you feel hands clasp your shoulders from behind and push you forward almost making you trip, you look back to yell at whoever was being so rude and at caught off guard when you see Nagisa, Makoto, and the normally emotionless Haruka. "(f/n)! You want to join us for lunch!" You tilted your head thinking about it for a moment then gave Nagisa one of your classic warm and welcoming smiles. "I would be honored to have lunch with three of the best swimmers of Iwatobi High."

You listened to Makoto and Nagisa have vivid conversations as Haruka simply ate his lunch quietly, you slowly ate your lunch too distracted by Nagisa's stories when you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket, you kept it in your jacket's pocket for emergency's. You flip the screen open to look at the text your sister had just sent you, and read it to yourself in your mind. 'You will never believe what I just found outside my dorm addressed to you from one grumpy shark.' Your eyes went wide with excitement as you realize who she was talking about, you clutch your (f/c) cell phone in your fingers as joy fills your bones. Then your ears perk up as you hear Nagisa say. "Can't believe Rin and Haru raced last night...We got into a lot of trouble for breaking into his school's pool." You almost pounce on Nagisa as you had a warm smile. "You guys saw Rin last night!?" Makoto had a bit of a sad expression. "Yeah but it didn't go so well."

You sighed in defeat after listening to your story. "So he caused trouble...Typical Rin." look glance over at Haruka who seemed unamused like always. "...I should get going now, thank you for having lunch with me." Makoto and Nagisa smiled happily. "Anytime (f/n)! You should eat lunch with us more, it's always nice when your here to listen." You smiled softly as you packed up the left overs of your lunch and stood up. "See you guys another time!" You rush down the stairs feeling joy make your feet barely touch the steps. Haruka was silent for a bit then spoke up. "She saw Rin last night...I can tell." Makoto looked over at Haruka confused by this comment. "You think so?" Haruka looked at the both of them. "Why do you think she is smiling like that again."

You rushed over to your sister's dorm after school almost tripping on your way up the stairs, you knock on her door as your hop from foot to foot waiting for the door to open, she finally opens it and yelps when you come bursting into her dorm. "Well hello to you too!" You look around and spot the gift resting on her kotatsu, it was a little duck plushie with a bow around its neck with a note attached, you sit down in front of the kotatsu and slip the note off reading it softly to yourself. "(f/n) I know we left off in a rather cruel way, and I shouldn't have treated you like that tomorrow...But it's best if you keep your distance...From me?" You feel tears begin to sting at the corners of your eyes. "Why won't he just...B-be our friend again, why does he have to fight these stupid internal battles on his own?" You rest the note down and hug the duck plush close to your face and realize it smelled like his cologne. You feel a soft pink blush stain your cheeks as you hug the duck closer take long deep breaths through your noise to never let that scent escape your mind, he must have held it close at some point that his cologne just stained the fabric with his scent. You sister had a small smile spread on her lips as she watched you lay down with the plush held close, she picked up a blanket laying it over you and tucking your legs under the kotatsu. "You're hopelessly in love with that idiot..." You nod slowly your mind clouded by the cologne that you were trying to soak in.

When you woke up the sun was starting to set as it's soft gold and orange sunset colors bathed the dorm room, you sit up with the duck still wrapped close in your arms the cologne still strong against its fabric. You look over at your sister who is sitting at her desk studying, you get up and rest your chin on her shoulder which makes her smile warmly down at her book. "Morning sleepy head." You grumble softly still half asleep. "More like evening...Why didn't you wake me up?" She turned her head toward you only a little as your chin rested on her left shoulder. "Because you looked so happy I didn't want to disturb my little sister." she holds a small note up to you with a sly grin. "Plus I may have went to get Rin's dorm number for you." Your eyes went wide as you snapped out of your half asleep state snatching the note from her and reading it. "Y-You mean he lives in the dorms as well?" She nodded slowly as she tapped her cheek. "Now whose the best sister?" You giggled softly as you rolled your eyes then gave her a peck on the cheek. "You are!" She nuzzled her cheek against your lips making you turn your head and nuzzle your cheek against her's. "You are so in love with that boy you'll walk through fire just for him." You sighed as you knew most would think you should just forget about Rin, but you owed him your life...And he was the only one who had seen you at your most fragile state. "He means a lot more then you think...I just don't want to lose him." She nodded slowly with a tired smile on her lips as she tapped her pencil against the notebook she had open. "Then you better fight for him...That dumb shark doesn't know what his missing out on. A fine meal like you doesn't come around everyday, duck is an amazing meal!" You laughed as you pinch her cheek roughly. "Your so cruel!" She laughs swatting your hand away from her cheek. "I'm just telling you the truth." After bothering her for a little longer by telling her about the three other boys you decide to head home and on your way you pass by Rin's dorm staring at the door feeling his presence behind the door for sure, you reach to knock but slowly draw your hand back as you head off down the hall, just at that moment Rin opened the door closing it behind him as he looked down the hall just in time to see you turn the corner. His eyes went wide as he felt his heart skip a beat, he shakes his head tilting it back. "Get it together dumbass, she's better off without...Besides what is she doing in the dorms anyway?" He turned and went down the other direction trying to keep away from you as best he can.

You got home a little late that night after heading to a grocery store to pick up some baking ingredients, you set the bags down on the counters of your kitchen and start preparing your gift for Rin, you knew just what to make him. You weren't going to let him get away this time, there is no way your letting your friend just vanish from this world...His your love and your savior...Maybe it's just time you save him for once.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning when Rin opened the door his foot bumped into something that made a soft pop, he looks down a bit confused when he spots the wicker basket nicely put together with a plastic bag tied with a maroon ribbon sitting in the basket with tea packets, he picks it up looking at the cookies which were in the shape of a shark. He took a note out from the bottom of the basket and read it out loud. "If you found this note that means you took the time to look at the gift I made you! I hope they taste alright. You can't get rid of me that easy Rin! You still owe me more swimming lessons." He chuckled at the small emoticon at the end as he put the note back into the basket. "She was always a stubborn duckling, I suppose she is right that I can't hide forever...But as long as she is safe the distance is worth it."

You sat in your room as you focused on getting your hair to work right, you must be having a bad hair day because one lock of hair refused not to stick out. "I swear...This happens every week." You finally gave up and grabbed your school bag, you liked walking to school the most because it was peaceful and quiet. As you walked down the sidewalks you thought about what Rin's reaction may be towards the cookies. "I hope he likes them." You bite your lower lip as you wait at the crosswalk waiting for the light to change. "Maybe he doesn't like cookies...Or maybe they aren't the right kind." You sigh feeling exhausted already from all this worrying over simple cookies, the light changes and you skip across the crosswalk not wanting to take your time, you hadn't noticed someone watching you head to school until you caught the flicker of a shadow moving, you tilt her head but continue walking hopeful your eyes had just played a cruel trick on you making you think you saw Rin.

Classes were slightly more eventful then normal, you didn't know why but you felt more focused today then you have in a while, it was rather frightening to feel this way. You scribble down notes in your book as you listen to the teacher's lecture, you turn your head to look out the window staring up at the beautiful blue skies that mimic the oceans, or perhaps the oceans mimic the skies. You turn your attention back to class but cover your nose with your sleeve sneezing softly trying not to be loud, you silently whisper to yourself that somebody must be talking about you, and you were right to think that...Because Rin was talking about you to himself as he tried to figure out what to do or how to even talk to you after all this time.

Rin stared at the basket of cookies as he thought over and over again how to approach you. "...Grr! Shit! Why is this so nerve wrecking! We were childhood friends, how come I feel nervous just thinking about her!" He reached for the bag and untied it gently as to not damage the bag or cookies, he takes a cookie out and bites down on it, his eyes go wide as he chews it slowly. "When did she get so good at baking? These taste amazing!" He ate the rest of the cookie and tied the bag up again. "I'll be sure to save these...They are to good to just waste but I don't want to eat them so fast that there aren't any left..." He blinks then smacks his palm onto his forehead. "God why am I such an idiot...She was always so nice to me yet here I am being a jerk and pushing her away!" He sets the basket on his desk and puts his hoodie on. "I'll just go visit her later...I need to vent some of this energy." He leaves his dorm still trying to figure out what to do about you. "That girl is going to kill me with kindness."

After school you were surprised by the most exciting news. "We're going to have a swim club!" Your eyes went wide as you realized what Nagisa just said. "R-Really!? That's great!" He gave you a big grin as you held his hands tightly wishing them the best of luck. "I'll just be moral support for you guys okay? I'm not to good at much but baking and a little dancing." The three boys plus your new friend to the group Kou stared at you with disbelief. "You dance?" Makoto finally spoke up before anybody else tried, you nodded slowly then smiled. "I took dancing classes after the swimming club we use to go to closed...And Rin left." You look away with a painful expression as Haru's eyes locked with yours at the mention of that name, Kou stared at you for a bit then smiled realizing the connection between you and her brother. "Well then! I suppose you can just be our cheerleader!" You blush and wave your hands in a surprised motion. "I'm fine with just supporting you guys from the sidelines!" They all chuckle as you blush a deeper hue.

You paid another visit to your sister at her dorm room, you knock on the door but there is no response. You fumble through your cluttered school bag to find the extra dorm key she had given you at the bottom of your bag, you pull it out then slide it into the key hole unlocking the door. You turned the handle stepping in quickly so you could shut it behind you, you spot her curled up in her bed with a pile of blankets on top of her. You sighed to yourself knowing just why she was passed out in the warmth of the blankets, you walked over and flop on top of her earning an annoyed groan from the mess of blankets under you. "You got drunk last night didn't you..." You had a stern tone in your voice which made her groan again then poke her head out of the blankets. "Yes...And It was so not worth it this time." you wrap your arms around the mass of blankets nuzzling your cheek against the top of her head as she groans slowly then smiled. "You are always so comforting (f/n)...Something about you soothes the mind and soul." You huffed loudly squeezing her tightly which made her squirm around. "I just don't like to see you like this...You make me worry!" She winced slightly then stuck her tongue out at you with a sly grin on her lips. "Come on...You have more important things to focus on...Like your cute shark!" You feel your face turn a bright red at the mention of him, you growled at her as you begin to tickle her through the blankets. Emilia begins to burst out laughing until you hear a knock at the door, you cover her up with the blankets as she tries to get up. "Stay in bed...You look like crap by the way." She sticks her hand outside of the blankets, and flips you off which made you giggle softly.

You opened the door only to have your eyes lock with deep maroon ones that seemed to be full of passion but sadness, you stood in the open door way as Rin looked down at you with a shocked expression. He was lost for words as you stood in front of him, he wanted to reach out to you already then pull you in close holding you against his chest. You were warmth...You were the first love that slipped away from his grasp years ago.

Rin was surprised when you lunged forward crashing your hands against his chest and making him stumble back slightly, he looked down at you as you rested your forehead upon his chest trying to hold back the tears that wanted to stain your cheeks. You then felt his arms wrap around your shoulders and his cheek press against the top of your head, he just wanted to comfort your trembling form as he heard the soft sobs escaping your lips. You both stood like that for a while until you heard a soft cough behind you which made you both separate from each other with embarrassing expressions on your faces. Your sister stood there with a sly smirk on her face as she leaned on the door frame. "Well well...You two make up pretty damn fast." Rin looked down the hall stuffing his hands in his pockets as you stutter softly out the words to explain what happened. "I-It's not what you think Emilia...It was just!" She waved her hand winking at you as she stepped back inside her dorm shutting the door, you look back at Rin as you feel your cheeks flush red. What made you smile though was the small blush on his cheeks that made his expression seem almost sweeter.

And there you both stood...Quietly staring at each other, not knowing what to say or do now. You hear Rin clear his throat softly as he stepped closer to you. "Thanks for the cookies...Their amazing." Your eyes lit up with joy as you hopped towards him with excitement. "Oh good! I was worried they wouldn't taste good." He rubbed the back of his neck smiling at how adorable your little hop was and the softness of your eyes when they were full of joy. "When did you get so good at baking anyway?" You think about it for a second then gave him an honest reply. "When you stopped visiting on New Year's..." He looked a little shocked by this answer then understood that you must have had to find something to cheer you up after the big argument the last time you had seen each other.

The silence that was now lurking over you two was almost painful, you step forward flicking his forehead with a playful smile on your lips, he rubbed his forehead grumbling softly. "You owe me a swimming lesson..." He blinked then remembered how he made a promise to give you a swimming lesson every time he came back on New Year's. He smiles softly at you chuckling to himself. "Sure little duckling...How about tomorrow during my practice, I'll work something out with my captain." He flicked you in the forehead which made you wince rubbing her forehead with a soft pout on your lips. "Ouch...Rin you're much stronger then me now." He chuckles showing off his big toothy grin, you stick your tongue out at him for laughing at you. He ruffles your hair softly which earns a smile from you and a soft giggle. You wave to him as he headed back towards his dorm room, you decide to let your sister get some rest so you head on back home with a joyful smile on your face.

The next day you didn't suspect to meet someone new, as you stood in front of the tall figure of a boy with red glasses you glance up at him with a puzzled expression. Nagisa spoke up as a strange silance was forming as you stared at the boy who was becoming nervous from your intense gaze. "(f/n) T-This is Rei." Rei nods to you as you turn your gaze to Nagisa. "He is going to be part of the swim club! Ah well maybe...We are taking him to a swimming practice at Rin's school, Gou set it up for us." You blink slightly as you hear Kou yell at Nagisa for calling her Gou again, you look at Rei seeing how nervous he was standing in front of you. You must make him uncomfortable for some reason, but you really didn't care. Well didn't care until it hit you. "Wait! R-Rin's school!?" Kou smiled happily at what she had set up between the two swimming clubs. "Yes! And you can come along too (f/n)!" Your jaw dropped then you shook your head replacing your expressions of shock with a warm smile. "I would love too join you guys today."

When you arrive at the school you were walking ahead of everybody proudly, you knew this school like the back of your hand now. Your sister took you on a tour five times so you never got lost well looking for her. "You seem to know your way around really well (f/n)." You turn around walking backwards carefully. "My sister attends this school, this is her last year here." You feel yourself bump into someone and look behind you to see the captain of Rin's swimming team. "Oy...Watch where-...You look familiar...Are you Emilia's sister?" He raises an eyebrow at you as you step away from him and spin around to face him with a warm smile. "Yes...Do you know her?" He nodded slowly with a grin on his face. "Yes, we are in a few classes together. We enjoy some conversations together once in a while. She speaks fondly of you to be honest." You blushed slightly well you rubbed the back of your head. "A-Aww...She spoils me." He looks behind you and smiles. "Ah! So this is Iwatobi's new swim club!" You step to the side as he walks over to the group, you hadn't realized you had walked right into the pool room, you look around feeling like you were home. It felt nice to be in this sort of place hearing the water splashe and voices swirl around the walls. You then spot Rin as your gazes locked. He had just gotten done with his practice from the look of things and was glaring slightly at the sight of his old friends, you feel your feet move by themselves taking you over to him. You stand before him as he expression softens for you alone, he leans down with a sly grin as he flicked your forehead bringing his eyes to your level. You smiled sweetly at the small gesture as you pull back on the goggles around his neck and let them snap back with a loud crack. Haru was watching how you two acted with each other and realized what was going on between you two. Makoto spots this as well then looks at Haru. "Are you afraid about something?" Haru looks up at Makoto with a stone cold expression like always. "Rin only smiles like that for her...I wonder if they..." He looks back towards you both as you were messing up Rin's hair with a small chuckle emitting from his lips. "If they are finally going to stop playing games..." Makoto seemed puzzled for a bit then realized what Haru meant as a warm smile forms on his lips. "I'm sure he'll come around to confess to her...After all, he told us about it." Haru sighs softly as the Captain tells them they can change in the locker room, you watch as Rin's expression went back to its hard shell of anger from the sight of the others swimming again. He walked off in a huff leaving you there with a slight aching emotion. "Why can't we all swim together again..." You whisper these words under your breath to yourself. You pulled your swimsuit out of your bag sighing at the thought of having to swim without Rin by your side. You go into a females locker room that wasn't to far and come back out in time to see Makoto diving in, you look up spotting Rin watching from above. You smiled sweetly watching his reactions as he seemed tense. "So you want to see Haru swim don't you..." You walk up to the captain and ask if you may swim as well, he rubbed the back of his neck looking up at Rin with a puzzled expression knowing he had asked to rent out the pool in the evening for a swimming lesson with you. He shrugs it off giving you a thumbs up with a grin. You thank him kindly and get up onto a board. You snap your goggles on tugging at the back strap like Rin taught you and adjust them so they don't slip off, you get set and once you hear the signal you kick off your feet and dive in.

Rin's eyes went wide as he watched you dive in with intent to do butterfly, he bites his lower lip gently as he watched you swim, your style was like his but with a few of your own traits thrown in. He chuckles softly as he pushed back his bangs watching you turn and head back. When you got out of the pool you were greeted by Nagisa and Makoto who were smiling and chuckling as you explain you've been practicing lately. Rin blushes at the sight of you in a bathing suit that hugged your curves. "W-When did she...S-Start to look so beautiful like that..." He lets his bangs go and covers his mouth as he blushed even more. "D-Damn...Thoughts like that aren't good." He walks off just as your gaze shifted to him, you feel a little worried as he looked sick to you. You run past Nagisa and Makoto knowing where to cut Rin off, you met him at the bottom of the stairs, he tenses up seeing water running down your skin as you panted softly. "A-Are you okay Rin? Your face is red..." He grinned and walked down to you trying to act cool. "Yeah...I'm fine little duckling." He looks at your face and feels himself stumble slightly at how adorable you looked right now. You grab his arm pulling him back to steady him, he turns around shoving you up against a wall with gentle force. "Ah! R-Rin what are yo-" You feel his lips smash against yours in a fury of passion and love. You wrap your arms around his neck twirling a few of his maroon locks in your fingers, he wrapped his arms around your waist lifting you up with ease as he pulled away slowly. "You look beautiful in a swimsuit..." It was your turn to blush like a fool, you feel your face get warm slowly as he chuckled at the sight before him, he leans in close to your ear and whispers in a low growling tone. "I could just eat you up."


End file.
